Mom is loose! A CSI&GSR fan fiction
by chirachi
Summary: About Sara's mom who was in jail for killing Sara's dad, and who has now escaped! A little bit of GSR, but not that much. Not the main storyline. I do not own any of the characters. Only in my dreams. Have fun reading! xxx chirachi
1. Chapter 1

**Mom is loose! CSI/GSR fan fiction.**

I hope everyone will like it, it came in my head right before I started writing: Bad dreams. I already started on that one so this one had to wait a little bit, but I hope it's good. I'm satisfied with it.

-xxx- chirachi

* * *

I can't believe it. The nastiest things started, the best things worked out. I just can't believe my luck. This thing turned out so good, and it started so bad:

* * *

'Miss Sidle?' I turned to see two cops standing in her office.

Yeah, I'm Sara Sidle, what's the matter?' I answered curious.

'We're afraid we have bad news for you.' the youngest cop started uneasy. People, including Warrick, Nick and Catherine, started to look my way, surprised to see two cops standing in my office.

'Well, what is the bad news?' I asked, a little annoyed. I waved at my team, because they were still looking at me.

'We come from Clark County Detention Center…' the oldest cop said hesitatingly. I got a nasty feeling in my stomach.

'Yes, and?' I said, but I was feeling the direction it was going.

'We are sorry to tell you this, but your mom has escaped from jail, and we had to tell you before it's going to be aired on the news.' the cop said.

My mouth dropped.

* * *

The three friends had watched the cops and me talking, and they saw me sitting down in the chair, shocked, while the two cops left the office with their heads low.

'Wow! I wonder what happened?' Nick said to the others.

'Yeah, I'd like to know that!' Warrick agreed.

'I bet you guys that she's never going to tell us anything. At least not before she told Grissom.' Catherine said. The two others nodded in agreement.

´Told Grissom what?' They heard a familiar voice say behind them. They quickly turned to see Grissom standing there.

'We just saw two cops going into Sara's office,' Nick began,

´Yeah, and I don't think they had good news.' Warrick filled in.

Grissom frowned. 'Do you guys know where the conversation was about?' he asked.

'Nope!' Catherine said, 'We were sure she wasn't going to tell us about it before she told you, if she was even planning on telling us anyway.'

They turned around to my office to see her walking outside slowly.

'Hey, Sara?' Nick yelled over to her. I didn't respond. 'Sara, wait a second!' he called and ran over to me, the other three following.

I turned when she heard Nick coming, and I couldn't help smiling a little when I saw everyone coming.

'Yeah, what's up?' I said, secretly knowing what it all was about.

'You know what's up. What did the cops say?' Nick said.

'Sorry guys, can't tell you. It's a secret. Nobody is allowed to know.' I answered, looking down.

'But if it's a secret, why are you allowed to know?' Warrick asked intrigued.

'Because it's about a person I know.'

'And we don't know this person?' Catherine simply asked her.

'No, and I'm glad you don't. I don't like knowing her.' I said, and right after that I felt like hitting myself on the head.

'So, it's a female, then?' Nick asked me, with a grin on his face.

'Please, guys, just leave it here. I could get in a lot of trouble if I told you guys already. I'm sure you'll see it on the news soon enough.' I begged. I felt like crying. A little longer and she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret anymore. I sure didn't like it to keep this a secret from my best friends, not to mention from Grissom. And why didn't Grissom say anything?

Talking about him, he was just standing there, looking at me. But suddenly, he realized something.

'No.' he said, looking at me. 'You've got to be kidding.'

I looked back at him and I caught his look. 'I'm afraid I'm not. But I'm not going to tell anything anymore, just watch the news.' I started to walk away, not listening to the others protesting.

'Just let it rest!' I called over to them before running away.

* * *

'God, I hate this. I wish I was able to tell them. But they wouldn't understand and I really don't feel like explaining.' I thought, walking in the park. It was hard for me to keep my tears in. I was walking through the park, thinking about the news I just received. My mom escaped from jail. I thought deeply and suddenly I remembered. My mom was in jail because she killed my dad. At the point, I didn't really care about him dead and her away forever, 'cause they were both abusive. After that happened, I was seven years old, I came in the system. The place where they keep kids from abusive, drunk or addicted parents. A place where nobody cares about someone else. But when I grew up there, things changed.

'Why do you get to know and we don't?' Catherine said to Grissom. Grissom turned to look at her.

'That's not my fault. I suddenly remembered something she told me, and that has to do a lot with this situation.' he explained.

'So what is it that has to do a lot with this situation that you suddenly remembered her telling you?' Catherine said, all in one breath. The others looked at her in disbelief.

'God, Cath, how did you manage to say that all in one?' Nick said, looking at her.

'I was always good with words.' Catherine dryly answered, 'But that wasn't an answer.' she continued, looking at Grissom.

'I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I'm sure Sara wanted to tell you, but if she can get in trouble by telling anyone, there must be a good reason. I'm sorry.' he managed to get out.

Catherine tried to say something, but Warrick stopped her. 'No, Cath, now you can't know something for a change. Just wait, the news is going to start soon, let's watch it and see if we get something out if it.' he told her, softly pushing her in the direction of the lab.

'Fine.' Catherine said, disdain. They walked to the lab, and found Jim there, waiting for them.

'Hey, guys, you won't believe it. Ecklie just came by, and he said he needed Greg in the field, and if I did anything to stop him, he'd fire me. I tried to help Greg, but I couldn't.' Jim finished, all in one breath.

'So now Greg is working in the field with Ecklie?' Grissom asked him, frowning his eyebrows.

'Poor Greg!' Nick exclaimed.

'What would Ecklie want with Greg?' Warrick said, deeply thinking.

'I guess he wants to ask Greg questions about Grissom and Sara.' Catherine said, pointed to Nick and Warrick, ignoring Grissom who looked at her in disbelief.

'Please. You have to be kidding.' Grissom said to her.

'No, I really think that's the reason. Ecklie wanted to know if you guys do anything in the lab, and he took Greg for that because he knows Greg never can keep his mouth shut, certainly not with Ecklie!' Catherine told him. The others, including Jim, nodded in agreement.

Then the news started.

* * *

So, there is it! I hope you like it! I do. If you like it, please review. second part coming soon. 

xxx chirachi


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! the second chapter of: **Mom is loose! **(hihi, sounds funny!) have fun reading!

xxx chirachi

* * *

'Sanders, you talk to the witnesses, I'll process the scene, got it?' Ecklie was in a bad mood. On their way to the scene, he hadn't been able to get any information about his most hated couple in the lab. 

Greg hesitatingly walked to the group of people, when he heard: 'Is that clear, Sanders?'

'Yes, sir.' Greg said quickly, before he began.

After a while, all the witnesses had been interviewed, and the scene was empty. There were only two persons left: Conrad Ecklie and Greg Sanders. They were processing the last things on the scene, when Ecklie suddenly felt someone grabbing his gun.

'Sanders, this is not-' he tried to say, turning around, but he didn't see Greg, not at first. He saw a woman, mid-fifties, holding a gun, pointing in his direction. Her other hand was pointing towards Greg, who was holding his arms up, also being threatened with a gun.

'Hands up, mister.' she said, smiling widely by the sight of the expression on his face. He slowly put his arms in the air, hoping this was just a dream, and hoping she would choose to kill Sanders instead of him.

Suddenly, I saw Greg standing on the open place in the park, his arms in the air. I walked to the open spot. Nobody was there, only Greg and… Ecklie! Ecklie was also holding his hands up. Why? Then I saw it: my mom. She was pointing guns at them. I quickly hid myself, and looked at the possibilities. If I'd point my own gun at her, she would definitely shoot someone. Greg, Ecklie, or me perhaps. I decided: I'd just walk over to her.

'Hey!' I yelled at her. My mom, the murderer, turned around, and smiled when she saw me.

Greg turned to look in my direction, and sighed when he saw me. 'Sara! Watch out!' he screamed at me, 'watch out for her!'

'Ha!' my mom laughed. 'Stupid kiddo! Would you think that watching out would help her?' Then she turned back to me again.

'Why would you risk your life for these two? Do you like them?' she said to me.

'Yes!' I said, but secretly I looked at Ecklie. He had a strange expression on his face.

My mom laughed. 'Why?' she asked me.

'Because they're my friends!' I said, again looking at Ecklie. The expression on his face hadn't changed, he looked down, and I could see he was thinking.

My mom's face, instead, turned white. 'F-Friends?' she said, turning her head. She wasn't noticing anything anymore.

Greg looked at her, and then at me again. I could see his eyes, filled with fear and I was begging this wasn't happening. At least not Greg. He was too young for this. I managed to keep my voice calm.

'Put your guns down.' I calmly told her. She looked at me, and gave me a wink, small enough so only I would see it. I was shocked to see she was able to wink. I thought she was going to have a heart attack.

'Don't you think we already thought of that?' Ecklie said to me. He sounded angry. Why?

'Put the guns down.' I said again, ignoring Ecklie. And then she put her arms down. Ecklie looked at her and then at me, filled with disbelief. Greg sighed, and looked at me admiringly.

'You guys can put your arms down, if you want.' I told them, then turning back at my mum, who stood there, like she was made of stone.

'Drop the guns on the ground.' She dropped the guns, still not moving.

'Take three big steps back and don't move.' A little useless, because she wasn't moving at all.

She did what I asked, and I was shocked. Why? Maybe because she was surprised to see me like this? She knew who I was, positive. Even though I was seven or eight the last time she saw me, she did recognize me.

I slowly moved closer to her, I picked up the guns and placed them out of her reach.

'I'm going to hand-cuff you, ok?' I said. I felt a little uneasy, because she still didn't say anything, and didn't do anything either. I moved towards her and put the handcuffs around her wrists. At that point I heard Greg throw up and I turned. I saw Greg throwing up, I saw Ecklie looking at me, amazed, and then, I suddenly saw my friends running towards us. I wondered how they knew where we were.

'Hey!' Nick called over at us, 'Are you guys ok?' He and Warrick ran over to Greg, to calm him down, Catherine just stood there, amazed. Grissom looked at me and my mom, and smiled at me. Jim quickly came and took my mom over from me.

'I'll take this from you. Are you ok, Sara?' He looked at me, a worried look in his eyes. I smiled at him.

'Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, Jim. Can I talk to her, for just a second?' He looked at me like I was crazy, but he took a step back. My mom lifted her head up and looked at me.

'Why would you want to talk to me?' she said, 'You've got me hand-cuffed, right?' I tried to smile at her.

'Yes, but I wanted to know some things. How did you manage to escape from Clark County DC? And why? Why didn't you just shoot them when you still had the chance? Why did you listen to me when I told you to put your guns down? Those things.' She smiled at me.

'The escape wasn't that hard, actually. Just find the weak part of the walls. Or get the guards to let you out. That doesn't happen a lot, but still. And I escaped because I love the shot of adrenaline, I love the kick. That's the only reason. Nothing ever happens in there. It's such a boring dead place. And about the shooting, that was because I didn't have any intensions to kill another person. I just wanted the kick, again, and holding a gun against someone's head surely gives you a kick. And when you came, I thought in myself: now it's enough, and that's why. Was that everything?'

I had listened to her story with growing surprise. It wasn't her intension to kill, not even to harm. She only wanted some adventure. I looked around, and saw everyone staring at me. Jim looked just as surprised as I was. Then she said something again.

'you guys are going to take me back to the jail, right?' she looked at me and I nodded.

'But, I'm going to make sure you'll get another cell.' I smiled at her. Her face went white and I laughed.

'Shall I take her away?' Jim asked me.

'Yeah, sure, thanks Jim.' I told him, and without looking back, I walked over to Greg. He sat on the ground, his head between his knees. Nick and Warrick sat beside him. I sat down next to Greg.

'Hey, Greg, how do you feel?'

He lifted his head and looked at me. 'Better, thanks. How did you do that?'

I sighed. This was going to be a long day, explaining this to everyone. But before I could start, I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I looked up, it was Ecklie.

'Sidle. Can I talk to you for a moment?'

I tapped Greg on the shoulder for an excuse, stood up, and followed Ecklie.

* * *

Hope you guys all liked it! I do. If you did, please review, any comment is welcome! stay tuned in for the next episode of: **Mom is loose!** XD

xxx chirachi


	3. Chapter 3

Have fun with the newest part of: **Mom is loose!** I hope it's good. I like it! heart-to-heart between Sara Sidle and Conrad Ecklie!

xxx chirachi

* * *

'So…' I started, and hesitated to say something else. 

'Who was that?' Ecklie said.

'How should I know?' I answered, stupid enough: he has seen the thing that happened between her and me.

'You know her.' Ecklie said. God, that guy really doesn't know how to make longer sentences, does he?

'Yeah, I know her. She, eh… she is my mother.' I flapped out, and right after that I was amazed I just said that in front of no one else than Conrad Ecklie.

Ecklie frowned his eyebrows.

'She is your mother?' he said, while taking a deep breath. I sighed. I saw I was bound to explain everything now.

'Yes. She was in jail for killing my dad. This morning two cops came to my office to tell me she broke out.' I couldn't believe I was telling him all this.

Ecklie didn't seen to be extremely shocked, however.

'Aha. And how did you know we were here?' Nice, now he suspected me to have anything to do with my mom.

'I didn't. I was taking a walk through the park when I saw Greg working at your scene. He was holding his hands in the air. I didn't think that was normal, so I went to take a closer look.' Damn, this really looks like he suspects me. I'm even treated as a suspect.

'Okay. I guess she listened to you because she recognized you?'

'Yes, I guess so. I didn't really understand why she recognized me, I was seven when I last saw her, but apparently she did.'

'I heard her answering your questions.' Well, that's clear. He does know her motive, then.

'Yes, so?' Oops, a little harsh. Oh, whatever.

'So, I don't have any questions.' He started to walk away, but I needed to know a couple of things.

'Ecklie!' He turned around.

'Yes?' I swallowed once.

'Can I ask you something?' He blinked once, but came back.

'What?'

'For a moment I thought you thought I had something to do with it.' I threw out.

'For a moment, so did I.' he said, and offered me a smile. That shocked me. Ecklie didn't like me. Everyone knew. But now he just smiled at me. When he smiled,

he didn't look that mean, either.

I smiled back. 'And why did you take Greg with you to the scene?' I asked.

He blinked again. 'Because I needed someone with me. No one else was there, and I couldn't go in my own.' he tried, but I didn't buy it.

'That's not the reason. I heard from Jim that you really wanted Greg, nobody else. Why?' I said sharply. He swallowed.

'I know that Greg can't keep his mouth shut. I thought he could give me some information.' he brought out. I was surprised.

'About what? Or who?' I asked, although I already knew the answer.

'About you. You and Grissom. I just wanted one thing, one piece of evidence that could allow me to fire you or him. But sadly, he was too afraid of me to say anything.' he said with a smile. I smiled back.

But, I don't need that anymore.' he said, and I was shocked. Why not? I thought he hated me, and Grissom even more! Why doesn't want to fire him or me anymore.

'Why not?' I asked him, intrigued. I really wanted to know the answer. But instead of an answer, he asked me another question.

'Why did you tell your mom you liked me, that I was a friend of yours?' No. Not that question.

'Eh.. I guess I did that because, well, Greg is a friend of mine, and I guess it would have been mean if I'd have said: No, just Greg, the younger one, the other one isn't a friend of mine.'

'I say things like these to you guys, don't I? Why didn't you, when you had the chance?' Damn. He is right.

'I don't know. I just couldn't get it over my lips.' I said, and I smiled at him. Surprisingly, a real smile came back from him.

'So why don't you need to break Grissom and me up anymore?' I asked again.

'I guess because I found out you're not that bad at all.' he said, and smiled when I looked at him.

I smiled back at him. 'You're not that bad, either.' Still, I needed to know a few small things.

'Why did you want to anyway?' I asked, knowing I might not get an answer. But I did.

'I guess I was jealous. You two… the thing you have… it looked like you didn't have any problems. Am I right?' I didn't say anything at first, shocked by the fact Ecklie just said he was jealous at us.

'Eh… eh, yeah, no, we don't have many problems, no.' I said a little stupid, but he was okay with it.

'See, that's what I mean. my wife and I had so many problems… we were thinking about a divorce.. I guess now we really are divorced.' He said, looking down.

I also looked down, thinking. He was just talking to me about his wife's death. But then he looked up again.

'I guess we have to go back to the others.' he said, 'This talk, you won't talk about it in public, got it?' he really sounded as the normal Ecklie. I crossed my fingers behind my back.

'Sure. I won't talk about it in public.' But that doesn't mean I can't talk about it at my place, or any other place in privet, I thought. I walked away when he called my name.

'Sara?' I turned and looked at him.

'Yes?'

'I'm ok with you and Grissom, ok? Just keep it down a little in public, please? You can kiss in the lab, just… not too much, ok?' he said, looking at his feet. He left after he said that, without waiting for an answer.

I stood perplex. After a while I started thinking. I couldn't believe my eyes. Ecklie saying we were allowed to kiss inside the lab? "just keep it down a little." I really can't believe it.

But my thoughts were interrupted, because the entire team came running in my direction. I got disturbed because before I could say anything, Greg scooped me up in a huge hug, yelling:

'You're alive! You're alive!' and the others who were almost rolling on the ground from laughter.

I finally got Greg to let me go, and then Catherine said: 'So you survived Ecklie's talk?' while smiling at me.

'Yes, what did he say?' Warrick asked.

'And can you finally explain everything else?' Nick asked immediately afterwards.

I sighed again. This was going to be a long day… but I was glad I didn't have to keep it a secret from my friends anymore.

* * *

Well, well... that was it. I'm happy about it. I hope you guys are too. I don't think the next chapter will be last, I'll have to make the fourth anyway. I think there'll be a fifth. Please review!

xxx chirachi


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go! a new chapter of: **Mom is loose!** I was planning on 4 chapters, but I clearly shows I'll have to make another one. I hope you'll enjoy reading this one, I like it.

xxx chirachi

* * *

And I started my story.

'The woman who threatened you, Greg, was my mom. She broke out of Clark County DC.' I said. Noises from the others. The only one who didn't seem shocked was Grissom. He already knew.

'What?' Catherine finally brought out. But before she said more, Warrick put his hand up.

'Let her tell her story, Cath.' He said. I smiled at him gratefully and continued.

'My parents were both abusive. My dad was addicted to cocaine, and my mom was a drunk. When I was seven years old, my parents had a terrible fight. My mom told my dad he spent too much money on the coke, and my dad said the same about my mom and her alcohol. That's when my mom killed him.'

The others all took a deep breath, but didn't say anything, so I was able to continue.

'My mom got convicted for the murder on my dad, and I was a leftover. Because the didn't know what else to do, they placed me in the System.'

'Damn.' Warrick said softly. The others looked at him.

'You too? You were also in the System?' he asked me.

'Yes,' I said surprised, 'You too?' He nodded.

'What the hell is the System?' Greg asked.

'That's some sort of organisation where they place all kids who have abusive parents-' Warrick started,

'Or parents who are addicted to drugs, alcohol, or something like that.' I finished.

'It's a terrible place. Nobody ever cares about another one. Because of the parents and the bad care, all the children there only care about themselves.' Warrick told us.

'When I came, we made a change in that.' I smiled. Warrick looked at me.

'How?' he asked me. And I continued my story.

'When I came in the System, nobody talked to me. I was very shy, I've always been shy, and I didn't talk to anyone. But I knew sigh language.' The others were surprised, except Grissom, who smiled at me. I continued.

'So I knew sigh language, and at a special day, a boy who also knew sigh language came to me. We talked together, and he taught me to be more confident. That's when the small-children group started.' I said, but Warrick interrupted me.

'Small-children group?' he asked intrigued.

'All the children younger than 11 were sticking together. At a point we had a group of all small children. But the bigger ones didn't like that. So they started picking

on us. I was like, 10 years old or something. The bigger kids were stronger, so the were more powerful. We almost became as shy as we were when I first came there. But at a given moment, we didn't buy it anymore. We started fighting back. More younger kids came with us, and our group grew. At a point, we had a real war going on between the small kids and the bigger kids. We really fought. Usually the battles were only verbally, even though our words could really sting, but sometimes there really was fighting. Real wars between the leaders of the group.'

'You were the leader of the small-children group, right?' asked Nick, who seemed to enjoy the battle story. I nodded.

'Who was the other leader? The leader of the big kids?' Greg asked. At this point, I noticed Grissom turning away a little. I didn't answer.

'Sara?' Catherine asked. I finally answered the question.

'It was our lovely Lady Heather.' I said. Everyone was shocked.

'What?!' Jim said loudly. 'Lady Heather?'

'That's why she didn't really like you.' Warrick said, startled.

'Yeah, I guess she wanted to win the war by trying to kill you.' Catherine said, thinking.

'I guess. She was probably mad because we, the small group, we were winning more and more. The older kids became too old to live in the System and left. And a lot of small kids were joining our group. So we became way more powerful. The day before Lady Heather was going to leave, there was a huge battle. All the kids were really fighting. A couple of the kids, mostly the smaller ones, had to go to the hospital afterwards. But anyway, at the end of the battle, probably because we were winning, Lady Heather offered a fight between the leaders. A fight between her and me. And I agreed.'

I looked at the guys. Nick and Greg were listening, their mouths a little open, and were startled when I talked to them.

'Do you guys like it?' They both became red, and we had to laugh.

'Come on, continue!' Greg said, and so I did.

'It was very heavy. We first started fighting normally, but since she was still bigger and stronger, my "army" told me to use my advantage. So, I started to evade her and running away. I was a lot faster than she was, and after some time, she became tired and she started calling me names.

"You stupid little pig! Are you afraid to fight normally with me? I'm just too strong! You are weak! Your whole army is weak!"

That was exactly what she said. But it was enough. The part about my army being weak was the drop. I became very mad, and while she was still trying to regain her breath, I ran to her and started to hit in on her. I hit her so bad she had to go to the hospital and had to stay there for a couple of months. But my army was proud of me. And while Lady Heather was gone, me and my army made peace with the older kids, and I became the leader of that group. So when Lady Heather came back for the last time, she was really pissed off. But she couldn't do anything about it, so she just grabbed her stuff and left. But from that moment she hated me.'

I looked up; everyone was listening breathless. Even Grissom, who knew the whole story already, was listening. I had to laugh a little about their faces.

'And that was the story.' I said dryly. Now everyone was laughing. We all stood up, and Grissom put his arm around my waist.

'Ah, cute!' Catherine teasingly whispered, then continued serious, 'But watch out for Ecklie.'

'Ecklie is gone, he went home.' I said, and I gave Grissom a kiss. We all smiled and we started walking towards the lab.

* * *

I hope you guys all liked it! And I hope the next one will be the last one... ah well, we'll see. don't forget to review if you liked it!

xxx chirachi


	5. Chapter 5

Finally! The last chapter! I like it. It's sweet. I hope you'll like it too!

xxx chirachi

* * *

'So, what happened?' he asked me, while I closed the door to his garden. We came through the back, just because we liked it that way. 

'Calm, calm, first sit down.' I told him. He sat down, and pulled me next to him.

'Start from the moment the two cops came in your office.' he commanded. I smiled and I started my story.

'So, I was working in my office, when two cops came barging in. I turned around, and they told me they had bad news. Almost everybody was looking at me. They told me my mom had escaped jail, and that they got orders to tell me before they'd air it on the news. Then the left again.'

'They didn't say anything else?'

'Nope. They were just ordered to bring me the news, and leave.' I said. He whistled.

'Can I continue?' I said with a smile on my face.

'Sure!' he said, smiling as well.

'So that's when the guys came to me and asked me what the cops wanted. I felt terrible, not being able to tell them anything, and you made it worse.'

'What?' he said, looking up. 'Why?' I smiled at him.

'Because you knew. That made things worse. I had to tell them exactly why you knew, why you were allowed to know and they weren't.'

He looked up to me, a look of guilt in his eyes. 'Sorry.'

I smiled at him again. I really felt good now. 'It's ok. I got out of it, after a while, and I went to the park. I walked and walked, and I got on the place where Ecklie and Greg's crime scene was.'

I waited, but he didn't say anything, so I continued.

'I saw my mom, pointing guns at them. They were both holding their hands up. I thought about what would be the best thing to do, and I decided to walk over to them. When they saw me, Greg tried to warn me. She laughed about that, of course. She asked me if I'd really risk my life to save them. I said yes. She asked me why. I said they were my friends-'

'You said they were your friends?' Grissom said loudly with disbelief in his voice, '_They_? Also Ecklie?' He couldn't believe it. But before he could start again, I continued my story.

'I didn't take the time to say: "No, only the younger one." So yes, I said both. I couldn't get it over my lips to say Ecklie wasn't. and it clearly shocked him.' I finished with a grin.

'I'm not surprised. Now go on.'

'Okay, okay. So I said they were my friends. My mom turned white-'

'Why?'

'Just let me talk! I'll explain anything you like, but please, just stop interrupting! Anyway, she went white in her face and she stopped moving. She just stood there, like a statue. The others were looking at me weirdly. I said: "Put your arms down." She looked at me and winked, so that I would be the only one to see that. I really didn't know how she did that, because she looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Ecklie angrily told me they'd already tried asking her to put the guns down. I already figured that. I didn't listen to him and asked again. This time, she put her arms down.'

Grissom whistled. 'Wow. I'm sure they were surprised.'

'Yeah, they were. I told her to drop the guns. She did. I told her to move three steps backwards. She did. I was surprised to see her move after the statue mode. I slowly walked over to her, took the guns, placed them out of her reach and told her I was going to handcuff her. She didn't do anything. It was freaking me out a little bit. I handcuffed her, and that was when you guys came barging in.' I ended. Grissom looked at me.

'Not quite a normal day, was it?' he said and smiled at me.

'No, not quite.' I said, and grinned. It wasn't quite the day I had in mind, no. but still, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I told Grissom that, and he grinned as well.

'What?'

'What did you expect the day to go?' he grinned. I grinned too.

'After I heard the news, I meant.'

'Still.'

'It could have been much worse, with my mom killing Greg, Ecklie, and me.' I said, and shortly after we both had to laugh. Finally, Grissom said something, still grinning.

'And now the story Ecklie told you to keep secret.' he smiled.

'Okay. After I talked to my mom, you all heard that, Ecklie called over to me and said he wanted to talk to me. The first question he asked was who my mom was.'

'Already expecting that.'

'Yup. Anyway, I first told him I didn't know. He didn't but that.'

'Grissom grinned. 'I understand why.'

'So I told him the story. At first, I really thought he was suspecting me to have anything to do with it, because he asked me how I knew they were here. I told him I didn't, and I just came there by coincidence. He believed me. He asked me why she listened to me. I said: "I think because she recognized me, even though that is strange, since I was seven when I saw her for the last time." he asked me why I told her he was a friend of mine.'

'Ouch. Did you tell him?'

'Yes. He didn't understand it at first, but he did after a while, and he smiled at me.'

'_what_?'

'Yes, really! I was really surprised. But he did, and we talked a lot. He said he was jealous of us, because we were "a happy couple" and he had a lot of trouble with his wife, and he was planning a divorce before she died. And he said he didn't want to bug us anymore, now that he saw I wasn't that bad after all.'

'God, Mother and living Hell. What did you say?'

'He wasn't that bad either.'

'Right.'

'Well, he wasn't. But anyway. That was when he said the most remarkable thing I ever heard out if his mouth.'

'must be something special. Come on, tell me.'

'That we were allowed to kiss inside the lab, if we'd keep it down a little.' I looked at Grissom. He didn't say a thing. He just sat there, his mouth open, while he tried to progress the answer. I had to laugh a little, the expression on his face was hilarious, and that was what got him back.

'You have to be kidding me.' he said, blinking. 'You _have_ to be kidding me. That's impossible. It just is. You're lying.' but a smile was coming through, and I saw he didn't meant what he just said. In an impulse I leaned over to him and gave him a kiss. He kissed back and deepened his kiss. We sat there, kissing until we had to break apart to breathe.

'Wow.' I whispered. I looked at him and smiled. 'I liked that. Is this going to happen more often?' He looked back at me and smiled as well.

'Yes, I think this will happen again. And again, and again, and again...' he said, and kissed me again.

* * *

I hope you all liked the ending. I'm ok with it. It's not one of the best, but it is enough. If anyone knows a better ending, please tell me! And, of course, if you liked it, _Don't forget to review! _I'm sure all of you can tell when that line is coming. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. 

xxx chirachi


End file.
